Death Itself
by Kunoichi-niichan
Summary: After Jeri's death, A weird girl begins to appears at the furneral. Why do I suck so much at summeries? Just Read and Review. Rated T just to be safe. Updated: COMPLETED! FINALLY! xD
1. Jeri's death

Digimon Power!!!

Disclaimer: Own no characters...

* * *

It was 6 years after the whole D-reaper incident and almost everyone forgot digimon exsist. Besides the children of course. Everything came back to normal, except now Henry and Takato were the most popular guys in the school (More Henry than Takato) and even Kenta and Kazu had more friends than normal. Rika practically had boys begging her to go out with them but in the end they either were lying on the ground in pain or crying their eyes out. Ryo had girls by the dozens but always broke their hearts.(Ryo fan club!!) Jeri was also popular with her friends and had a couple of guys ask her out but ran away when she pulled out her puppet. (Ruff Ruff!!) Besides from the newly gained fame, Ryo and Rika had been spending alot of time together, Henry had been walking with Rika everyday or went to her house to keep her company. Kenta and Kazu mostly spent their time in the digital world. Jeri found out that Leomon was back and was happy all over again. Yay! Oh the happiness. Okay, on to the real story.

* * *

"May 18, The death of Jeri has surprised us all. No one suspected that she might be the victim of a murder. We miss her terribly." The brown-haired boy said. He stepped down from the stage and let Henry go on. Everyone had black on, it was the day of Jeri's furneral. The casket was there but Jeri wasn't, her body was too horribly disfigured to let anyone see it. Her parents almost died when they heard the news. They say that her body was found in the park hidden in the bushes, a person found her while trying to get a frisbee which has flown away. She had no signs of rape or anything, they just massacure her then left the remaining parts. It was too gruesome for the human eye. Her face was pained, her throat was slit open, her arms were bent the other way and one of her legs are missing, she also has a slit in her chest and found out that her heart was missing.

"Who ever did this shall be damned to hell for enternity." Henry said finishing his speech. He saw a girl from his class in the audience. He quickly ran off the stage to greet her. "Hey, you in my class...aren't you?" The girl looked at him with the black-reddish eyes she has. She nodded. He looked at what she was wearing, she a black tight shirt and a black mini skirt with black leggings. "What's your name?"

"I'm in your class and you don't even know?" She laughed. Her voice was like sliver chimes ringing in the breeze. Henry looked alittle dazed by the sound of her voice but snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry." He said scratching the back of his head. She giggled.

"It's Rosalie." She said. Her black long hair, that was tied to the back in a ponytail, glistened in the sun as she walked over to the stage to make her speech. "You may not know me but I'm Rosalie. I didn't know her very weel but since this was the proper thing to do, I decided to come. Who ever this this must have had a good reason, they disfigured her body so much that it looked like they were playing with fire and someone else got burned." She smiled but hid it from the crowd. She turned to the casket and layed her hand upon it. She muttered something unreadable from the human eye and slient to the ear. She curtsied and skipped off the stage.

"You seem pretty happy." Henry said. Rosalie turned to him with a cold smile.

"I am." She said. Henry stepped back from the sharpness of her tone. It was a like she just threw a knife at him.

"Wait, Rosalie." He said running away from the furneral.

"Call me Rosey." She said waiting for him.

"Rosey, why are you so happy? Someone died." He said with his eyes big. Rosalie put one of her hands on a tree trunk and looked up to the sky.

"Jeri's in a better place now, don't you think?" She said in a melodious voice. Henry was alittle swayed by her tone but more swayed by the way she looked in the sprinkle of sunlight. She looked like a fallen angel. Behind him, he could hear people yelling his name. He turned to see that it was the gang. They caught up with him notifying that it was over and that she will be buried in privite.

"So, who's she?" A guy with glasses asked.

"Rosalie, meet Kazu, Kenta, Rika, Takato, and Ryo." He gestered to each person. "Everyone this is Rosalie, my classmate."

"Pleasure." She said. Kenta almost fainted by her voice, Kazu turned alittle red, even Ryo looked alittle dumb-strucken. Takato glared at her. She turned and looked at goggle boy. "Is there something wrong?" She asked in her slivery voice. Kenta finally fainted.

"You..." He started. Everyone turned to look at him. He turned away and closed his eyes as if something painful has passed right through him. "It's nothing."

"I am pleased to meet all of you. I hope we can be great friends or...we might become, bitter enemies." She said slowly looking at Takato. "If you excuse me." She said giving alittle curtise, stepping over Kenta, and leaving the park fading into the wind.

"Takato...is something wro.."

"I don't like her" He said interrupting Rika. "I don't like her at all, she gives off this weird vibe that tells me to stay away." Takato said punching the trunk.

"Maybe this whole Jeri thing has gotten to you. We all know you liked her so yeah, it hard on all of us." Henry said putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"I'm gonna go take a walk. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Takato said brushing off the hand. He started heading for home.

"I hope the poor guy gets better soon." Kazu said. "Uhhh...How long are you planning to lie there?" He said pulling Kenta up.

"Aww, what? She's gone?" He whined. "She was kinda cute, the way she looked at me."

"Are you crazy? She was looking at me." Kazu argued.

"No she wasn't"

"Yes she was."

"Listen Twiddle-dumb and Twiddle-dumber. We need to find a way to cheer goggle head up or else he's gonna be another sulking sack of sad. Any question?" Rika prompted. Kenta raised his hand. "What is it?" She sighed.

"Who's Twiddle-dumber?" He asked.

"Shut up and get moving!" She yelled.

"Yessir!" Kenta and Kazu said. They ran off in the direction of Rosey and left Henry, Rika, and Ryo alone.

"That girl was strange, she barely talks in class. She suddenly shows up to some random person's furneral and she's happy about something." Henry said putting his chin on his hand.

"Maybe she was just shy?" Ryo suggested.

"I doubted it. She looked...alittle cold." Rika said.

"Colder than you?" Ryo joked.

"Shut it Ryo." She said holding up a fist.

"Sure thing, pumpkin." He said holding her chin in his hand for a second before running off. "I'll see you two later, I have to go home now. See ya!" He said running off into the distance.

"Everyone is going to remember this day like they do when the digimon first came." Rika said. "I'll see ya later, Wong." She said. Henry was left alone leaning against the trunk, thinking. He shook off the bad day and headed home. After a couple of things he had to do, he went to bed. He tossed and turned, he couldn't get the image of Rosalie out of his mind.

"Try thinking of Terrimon. Remember the good things." He whispered to himself. "Come on" He said shutting his eyes tightly. He finally got an image of Terrimon but it was blown away by her slivery giggle. "Ugh!" He said sitting up. "Why can't I stop thinking about her?!" He said slamming his fist onto the bed.

* * *

My new character, yep. Rosalie Maou. (Maou is Devil in Japanese) 

She has something to do with the plot and I decided this isn't going to be a one-shot thing. It's gonna have chapters. So You better review if you want this thing to continue! Thanks for reading and have a nice day. If your still around to enjoy it...


	2. Rosalie's confession

Whatever...

Disclaimer: Own no characters.

* * *

The next morning, Henry woke up tired. He wasn't been able to get much sleep. He dragged himself to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked at himself but found himself in a daze. Ever since he meet that mysterious girl, he hasn't been thinking right and that was like yesterday. He wasn't falling in love with her, or so he thought, but he was more confused about what she said. _Jeri's in a better place now, don't you think? I hope we can become great friends...or bitter enemies._

"What did she mean by bitter enemies? And why was she looking at Takato when she said that." He wondered to himself.

"HENWIE!!!" A shrill voice cried out. Henry ran out the bathroom and into the living room where his father and Suzie sat. She pointed to the television.

"Breaking news, another child has been murdered today. We do not know the exact details but we do know that he died from falling from a very high height. The skull is cracked and it seems he died on impacted. We do not know if this was susicde or homocide. Police are not willing to share anymore infomation. They did release the name of the victim. Takato Matsuki. Back to you, Bob." The reporter said.

"First Jeri and now Takato?!" Henry yelled out. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, he tried to keep them back but the pain was too much to bear. Henry's father put his hand on Henry's shoulder.

"I'm sorry son. But whoever did this will pay. He was a friend and a hero to all of us." He said remember the D-reaper fight. Suzie started crying as well, and soon everyone started catching the news.

"Damn Killer!" Kazu yelled. They were back in the park, everyone was still stupidfied but Takato's death. Rosalie was with them this time. She was still wearing the same thing as yesterday. Her eyes, however, have changed. They looked more cold than ever.

"Kazu," She said in a calming voice, "Calm down."

"Takato was my best friend! Why would anyone do this?! I don't understand!" He said, tears sprang from his eyes. Kenta was wiping away his, Henry was leaning against the tree and Ryo tried to look calm while Rika looked worried.

"We shouldn't be going on about this. We need to think of good thoughts." Rika suggested. Rosalie sat on a tree branch, she stared at pink blossoms falling around them. She looked disgusted. Rika looked at Rosalie and asked, "What's wrong?"

"These blossoms are disgusting. The only good thing about them is that they'll soon die." She said emphisizing the word "die".

"But their beautiful." Ryo argued. Rosalie shot him a cold stare that sent a shiver down his back.

"Don't argue with me pretty boy." She said. Her voice was like the blizzard wind in it's worst storm. Ryo stepped back and Rika stood in front of him.

"Don't talk to him like that. I don't know who you are but you better stop acting like this or else..."

"Or else what?" She snapped. Kenta, Kazu, and Henry stared at Rosalie. She cleared her throat and looked little calmer than she was. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Ryo, and you too Rika." She jumped off the branch and landed in front of Henry. She turned and smiled at him. Then turned back to Rika, "Forget about what I just said? Forgive me?" She said holding out one of her pale hands. Rika looked away for a moment. Ryo whispered something in her ear and she turned back to Rosalie.

"Fine, but don't let this happen again." She said shaking it. Rika pulled her hand away quickly.

"Something wrong?" Ryo asked. Rika grabbed her hand and blew on it.

"Her hand" She whispered. Ryo looked at Rika's hand, it looked totally normal. He grabbed Rosey's hand and he too, pulled it away. Rosalie smiled with pleasure.

"Ah, I must be going now. Nice to meet all of you again. Oh and one thing," She said turning to face Henry. She leaned in close, close enough for her to whisper into his ear. "I know you have questions for me, Meet me here at 5 and I'll answer them." She whispered pulling back. She shot him a quick smile and walked away. Henry breathed alittle harder. Her scent was like those of wildflowers, it was so...inviting. Henry shook his head quickly and stared at the others.

"Ryo, Rika, What happened to your guy's hand?" He asked them.

"Her hand," Rika started.

"Were cold like if she was...dead." Ryo finished. Henry looked at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible." He said laughing alittle, but Ryo's face was serious as death. "Oh..."

"What did she tell you anyway Henry?" Kenta asked him.

"Oh, it was nothing." He quickly said.

"So what? She just leaned in to take a big whiff of your stench?" Kazu laughed. Ryo smacked him in the back of the head. While Kazu rubbed his head in pain, the rest laughed.

"This is how we should be. Laughing and enjoying life." Henry said. He looked at his watch, _it's only 3:00...I've got 2 hours to spare._ He thought. "I'll head home now, kay? See ya guys later." He said waving good-bye. Ryo and Rika waved good-bye and headed ooff into their own directions.

"Henry! I'm gald your home!" A gruff voice called out as he walked through the door.

"What is it, Dad?" He asked taking off his shoes.

"Well, come over here quickly. The police gave me something that might be of some use." He said. Henry rushed over quickly.

"Why would they give you something?" He asked. His father shrugged.

"Yamaki gave them to me, said it might of some use." He said getting the items out of the folder. Henry's eyes grew big as he saw the blood splattered papers.

_This little said one too much,_

_destiny, destiny, destiny..._

_So I had to hurt her and such._

_She had it coming, I know it's true,_

_but killing her but such fun to do._

_Try to find me if you dare,_

_but when you do, I'll be a scare._

"This one they found with Jeri, the other one is with Takato." Janyu said holding up the second one.

_This one knew something he wasn't suppose to know,_

_So I had to kill him and over the rail he goes._

_As he fell and I heard that crack,_

_It awoken this killer me, I'm back..._

"It's back? I wonder what it means..." Henry said scratching his head.

"I think I remember something about this on the news." Janyu said puting the evidence back into the folder. "I'm not sure of it but maybe...hrm." He thought.

"What is it, dad?" Henry asked standing up. His father turned on faced him was a gentle smile on his face.

"It's nothing. Look, I'll ask Yamaki tomorrow but right now it's getting late." He said. Henry flinched. He quickly looked at his watch. _Oh no! It's already 6:00! I'm 3 hours late!_

"I'll be back soon, Dad. I have something to do first!" He said rushing out the door.

"Be back before dinner!" Janyu manage to get out before he was gone. Henry rushed past the stores and dodged the cilivains as he headed for the park. He finally arrived panting heavily. He looked around searching for her, _Great, 3 hours late and now it's too la..._

"Finally, I was starting to think if you would ever show up." A voice chimed. His skin tingled, he spun around to find Rosalie standing on a branch looking directly at him. Her eyes sem to be piercing right through him but yet he took no notice.

"You said you'd answer my questions." He started. Rosalie started to laugh but soon it died off as she jumped off the branch and landed in front of him.

"Indeed I did. So?" She said looking at him warmly. Henry gulped, took a deep breath and began with his asking.

"Why are you here? I mean, why's you show up at Jeri's furneral? You didn't even know her." He said slowly. Rosalie stepped closer to him. Henry took a step back.

"It's simple, I felt bad for the poor girl and came to pay my respects. What's wrong with that?" She said stepping forward again. Henry did the opposite and stepped back another step.

"You seemed so shy in class. Why act like your not now?" He asked, he started to sweat from the look Rosalie had on her face. She had a calm yet serective look on her face.

"I got over my shyness, all because of a certain someone." She said softly, her eyes narrowed alittle bit. She stepped forward again, Henry stepped back and bumped into the trunk of a Sakura tree.

"Who?" He asked, his voice started shaking. Rosalie smirked. She leaned in close that he could feel her breath on his.

"You of course." she laughed. Henry almost fainted from her beautiful scent. He never smell anything so...delicious before. She was like an angel to him. She pulled back and took his hand. Henry felt weak all of a sudden, her hands were cold as ice but he didn't seem to notice that. All he could notice was that glowing look she had in the moonlight. She put his hand on her face and caressed it there was a minute. Henry couldn't move, he tried but he couldn't find the strength to. She slowly lifted his hand away and looked at his watch. She placed a gentle kiss on his hand and put it down. "You better go home, it's getting late and you wouldn't want to catch a cold." She said with a gentle smile. She turned away slowly and walked away. Henry finally found his energy again and started walking home. He wiped the sweat off his face before he walked through the door.

"Henry! There you are, your just in time for dinner!" Janyu said greeting him at the door.

"Henwie! Where we you? You promised to play with me and pwrincess prwetty pants." Suzie said tackling him to the ground. Henry pushed her off and went to his room. "Is there someting wrong, Henwie?" She asked. His reply was a slam of the door. Suzie tried to keep her tears in as she went crying to Daddy. "Daddy! Henwie won't talk to me!" She bawled. Janyu gently told her.

"Just leave him alone for a while, he just need some time to think." He said looking at the closed room. He started to go over the answers he got from Rosalie and the evidence found at the crime scene. He sat at his desk with his face in his hands. He started to think about Rosalie again. He knew that he just barely meet her and that it was foolish to like her at a time like this but he was losing that battle. He tried to shake off his thoughts of her and focus back onto the murders.

_Don't get in my way, or else you'll pay..._

Henry's head shot up from his desk, he turned to looked at the balcony. He thought he heard something ...someone there but...no one was there. He just saw a faint shadow as it disappeared from sight. "Who's there?" He asked. He heard nothing else but the howl of the wind. "I must be imagining things." He said. He went to bed as soon as it was 9:00. He tossed and turned, trying to calm the storm of thoughts in his mind. Everything suddenly cleared as he heard something else. It was like...a flute playing. "Who would be playing a flute at a time like this?" He wonder aloud, but the song of the flute made him sleepy. He soon drifted away into slumber as a shadow sat on his balcony. It held a flute in one hand on and lowered it onto it's lap.

_Your getting to nosy Henry._

_Alittle too close for comfort._

_You keep this up soon._

_I'll have to dispose of you..._

_Permanently..._

* * *

It's getting kind hot with Henry and Rosalie here, isn't it? How adorable. Who's that mysterious figure that was playing the flute? Who was that person Henry heard? Why does Rosalie like Henry? These are just the couple of questions you might have or might not have. Just to raise the suspense. Again, I apologize for any mis-spelled words I might have.


	3. Rosalie's Serect

I like typing this. While listening to 3 days grace, I mean. Fav. Band!

Discalmier: I own no one beside Rosalie. I made her...she will stay with me.

* * *

_Come to me Henry, will be together for enternity._

"Who are you?" Henry turned and turned trying to find the source of the beautiful voice, but he failed to find it.

_I'm closer then you know Henry... Come to me._

_Your the key, the key I need..._

_To complete my plans..._

_Come with me..._

"Who are you?!" He screams, a bright light appears suddenly blinding his visions.

_Henry..., Come to me..._

As the voice dies out, he looked around some more. All he could see was a dark void. The darkness consuming him, thick as the midnight fog. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he couldn't think. He starts to panic, wondering...is he going to die? He wakes up from his nightmare, covered in sweat. He sat up and starting to reclaim his thoughts. His heart was pounding like crazy. He looked over to the windows. Sunlight peeked from the curtains, the busy morning noises begins the day. He stood up from bed only to lean against the wall for support, the room was spinning. He managed to stagger to the bathroom and splash some water on his face to wake him fully. He turned off the water and looked at himself in the mirrior. "The murders are getting to me, and there's Rosalie. Why did all of this have to happen to me?" He whispered.

"Henwie! Quick! Come!" A squeal came from the living room. Henry quickly dried his face and rushed out into the living room to find Yamaki sitting with Janyu.

"Oh, Hi Yamaki. What's up?" He asked.

"Henry, come sit down here for a second." He said taking off his sunglasses. Henry reluclently sat down, _Yamaki took off his sunglasses, he doesn't do that unless he's stressed out or it's something important. Uh-oh..._

"Hypnos has been looking into the murders, and it seems that...it wasn't a human who caused your friends death. It was a digimon. Only a digimon would have enough strength to kill Jeri like that." He said, pausing for alittle while. Henry nodded understanding.

"How did a digimon get through? I thought the one Takato found was on lock-down already." He said.

"That's true but this digimon didn't get through with a portal." Yamaki informed.

"Huh?" Janyu and Henry said. Suzie laughed for a second then rushed off somewhere to play.

"This digimon is disgused as a human so it was undectable to the scanner." He said. Henry remember the Jeri clone.

"You mean like the D-reaper?" He asked.

"Kind of, so just keep your eyes open for anything suspious." He said putting back on his sunglasses and left. "Thank you for you time." He said closing the door behind him. Janyu tried to keep his face straight even the fear was showing, he couldn't let another digi-mishap happen again.

"Henry, get ready for school." He said. Henry nodded and went off to his room to change to his regular clothes. As he was changing, he thought about what Yamaki said.

"A digimon in human form? Huh, what could be the..." Henry said stopping what he was gonna say. "It can't be, Nah. It couldn't" He laughed it off and ran out the door. He remembered to grab his D-power from his desk. "Just in case," He told himself.

At school, he took his seat when the bell rang. Rosalie sat in her seat and stared at Henry with a strangely warm look. He turned and saw her looking at him, he quickly turned around with his face red. The lessons continued, Rosalie continued looking at Henry, never moving her eyes from him. The teacher called on her to see if she was paying attention and she always answered with the correct answers. Henry was bewildered. When school was over, she walked over to him. "Can I hang out with you today?" She asked polietly. Henry turned red again and nodded. She smiled warmly, "That's good." she said, she grabbed his hand and rushed out the classroom. Henry stumbled behind.

"Slow down!" He said. She obeyed him and slowed down to a stop. She laughed her melodious laughter as she looked at him. He looked ridicuous. He panted to catch his breath. "Whoa, you run fast." He said. She smiled at him but the smile faded as Rika, Ryo, Kenta, and Kazu came around the corner. Henry looked at her and turned around, they were running towards him.

"Henry! We heard about the digi-person being here." Kazu yelled. Henry put his hands up to tell him the be quiet. "What?" He yells out stopping in front of him.

"Don't worry, Henry. Everyone knows about you being a digi-destined." Rosalie said calmily, never moving her affixed eyes on the group. "It was all over the news."

"That's...good?" Kenta asked. He laughs at Kazu for being such a loudmouth.

"And about this digimon person, can you tell me about it?" She asked Kazu politely. Kazu glupped and started to turn red.

"Sure." He said. Rosalie smiled a smile for entertataining pleasure as Kazu took the bait. "This big dude said that there was this digi-person here and he or she has been killing our friends."

"Takato and Jeri...Right?" She asked running her fingers down the his of his face.

"Who are they?" He asked in a daze. Ryo smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow! Is this becoming a daily thing now?!" He yelled.

"Yes, if you keep acting like the way you are." Rika informed. She shot Rosalie a death glance, she ignored and move to Kenta.

"What about you? Do you have any other information on this digimon person?" She asked him, her smile almost made him faint.

"We have a plan on how to lure that thing out, we're gonna..." Kenta started before Rika covered his mouth.

"Shut up." She said gravely. "We can't trust anyone outside our group." Rosalie pretended to look hurt.

"Oh, Rika. You don't trust me?" She said pretending to wipe the imaginary tears away. She laughed but then stopped and looked at with her frozen eyes, "Don't worry, it's okay if you don't trust me. Most people don't" She said walking to stand next to Rika. She leaned in and whispered something in her ear. Rika's eyes grew big with fear and disbelief. She laughed softly and pulled away, she walked towards Ryo and began to seduce him the way. "What about you pretty boy? Got any info for little me?" She said moving behind him.

"No, and even if I did I wouldn't tell you." He said stepping away from her grabbing Rika's hand. She blushed slightly. Rosalie, however, was not amused. She walked back to Henry grabbing his arm.

"Henry, you promised to hang out with me today. Your not gonna go back on your word, are you?" She said in a whiny voice. Even whiny Henry couldn't resist her charms.

"I'm sorry guys, but she's right. Listen, I'll see you guys later and then you can clue me in. Okay?" He said. Rika and Ryo looked pissed. Kenta and Kazu nodded okay and pulled the 2 lovebirds away from Rosalie and Henry. They started to walked to a place of Henry's choosing.

"So, Henry. I know you still have some questions to ask me." She said letting go of his arm. Henry started to wonder about his questions.

"So, where were you born?" He asked randomly.

"Don't know." She replied.

"Why are you like this?" His second question stopped her. Henry stopped with her. "Something wrong?"

"Why this question?" She asked sharply. Her tone was sharper then she intended it to be. Henry shook it off and took her by the hand.

"I'm sorry, forget about it. Alright?" He said with pleading eyes. Rosalie looked at his eyes and bursted out laughing. Even Henry looked shocked at the way she just laughed. Rosalie calmed down, _You should have seen how patheic you look._ She thought.

"Okay then, moving on?" She said walking forward.

"You still single?" He asked softly.

"Yes, why?" She said turning her head to see his. His face was red.

"No reason. Anyway, what do you think about my friends?" He said changing the subject.

"Name them." She proposed.

"Ryo," He listed.

"Stupid, playing hard to get, being this popular will bring alot of pain to lots of people, horribley ugly, being stubborn will be the end of him someday. Who else?" She said smiling. Henry tried so hard not to twitch at her answer.

"Kazu," He studdered.

"Idiotic, if anyone is gonna die next it's gonna be him." She said laughing. "But like that's going to happen, right?"

"Right," He said. He started having some doubts about Rosalie. She seemed alittle too cold for a normal person.

"It's getting late. You might want to go home now." She said looked at the fading sun.

"One more question?" He begged. Rosalie sighed but gave in. "Where do you live?"

"Where ever I please. Now go home." she said pushing him away.

"Come on, Tell me." He teased. "It's not like you don't have a home or something like that." Rosalie stopped pushing him and looked at the ground in emberessment. Henry saw he hit a sore spot. "You serious?" Rosalie nodded. "Where have you been living?"

"My aunt, she kicked me out yesterday." She said softly.

"Really? For what?" Henry asked taking her by the hand leading her somewhere.

"Something! I don't know! Where are you taking me?!" She yelled breaking free of his grasp.

"Your gonna stay at my place until...you can find a place of you own." He said smiling. Rosalie glared at him but he ignored it. He pushed her through the door with a ridiculous look on his face. "Mom! Dad! A friend is staying over for a while." He said pushing her to his room. Janyu stopped him.

"And where are you going, Henry?" He asked.

"I told you, a friend is staying over. She got kicked out of her house and has no place to go." He told his father.

"Really, let's sit down and talk for awhile then." He gestured to the couch. Henry dragged Rosalie to the couch.

"I hate you, Henry." She whispered to him. He smiled and looked at his father as he looked at the mysterious girl his son brought home.

"So, tell me about you. Like, you name for instance." He told her.

"My name is Rosalie Maou, sir. As you son told you, I was disowned from my family for some family problems. I'm in his class and yes I know everything for Digimon to Hypnos." She informed him. He stayed slilent for awhile, so did Henry.

"How do you know all this?" Janyu asked. Henry nodded.

"Kazu told me." She said. Janyu and Henry both cough in disappointment. Rosalie pretended to look confuse.

"Okay, Henry. She can stay as long as she helps around the house and things like that. Okay?" He said looking at Rosalie. She began to open her mouth ans Henry interuppted.

"She'll take the offer." He said. He smiled and pulled her to his room. "This is where your gonna sleep. In my room." He panted as he struggled to get her inside.

"Enough!" She yelled, she broke free of his grasp. "First you take me to a place I don't need to be, you make me stay here against my own will and now I have to stay with you?! What is wrong with you? I have known you for how long?" She said. Her words made sense to him. He lowered his head.

"I'm sorry." He apolgized. "You don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I just got alittle excited." He said. Rosalie lifted his head, she smiled that warm smile he longed to see again. That made him happy. Rosalie walked out onto the balcony. Henry followed.

"Henry, go to bed. I need to get use to the scenery alittle, okay with you?" She asked in her slivery voice. He nodded and walked off to change into his pajamas. Rosalie stared off into the velvet black sky. "This is going to be mrore difficult then I thought. I can't carry out my plans with this family here. Especially with this stupid kid following me around.."

"Are you coming to bed soon?" Henry asked her. She turned around with that fake smile pasted on her face.

"Soon, Henry. Just a few more minutes." She said turning back to the sky. "This is gonna be difficult."

_Just make she you wipe them off the face of the planet for good. Don't forget your mission..._

"I won't. I understand." She whispered into the wind. She reluclently went back into Henry's room to see a sleeping bag on the ground. She changed into a spare Sleeping gown he borrowed from his sister. It fit her perfectly but she still grumbled. She grumbled more when she had to sleep on the ground. Henry fell alsleep on instant. Rosalie waited until she grew impatient. She got out of the bag and walked into the living room. The whole family is alsleep except for Janyu, who was out near the open window taking in the midnight air. Rosalie smiled, she crept slilently behind him.

_My mission will be completed, and no one is gonna stop me..._

* * *

Any questions about something weird in this fanfic? Ask me... 

Again, I apologize for any misspelled words.


	4. Another Victim

My last chapter didn't make much sense to me so...yeah. Sorry for anyone who thought it was weird, writer's block overcame me that day.

Disclaimer: Look at the past chapters and catch the drift.

* * *

"Daddy?" A shrill voice called out, it woke Henry from his slumber. "Daddy?! Where are you?" she called out again. Henry got out of bed, he smiled for a second looking at the sleeping Rosalie on the ground in the bed he set up for her. She stirred alittle as Henry stepped over her, not wanting to awake his fallen angel. He stepped out of the room to see Suzie search the room for their father.

"Suzie, what are you doing?" He asked. Suzie turned around and looked at Henry with a worried look on her little face.

"Henwie, I can't find daddy anywhere." She said running to him. "He prowmised me to take me to the park today!" She said excited. Henry had to laugh at her little happy dance.

"What's with all the noise?" The sliver voice chimed. Rosalie walked out the door in her black night gown, she rubbed her eyes and looked at Henry more sleepy than angry.

"Suzie's excited because Dad's taking her to the park." He told her. Rosalie snapped out of her drowsy state.

"You mean Janyu?" She asked. Henry nodded looking over at Suzie. Rosalie laughed, Henry looked at her.

"You must be in a good mood this morning." He said walking to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"I am, you set up breakfast for me while I go put away the sleeping bag." She said walking to his room.

"Oh my god!" "Oh no!" "Ewww!!" "Is that real?!"

Voices started coming from outside the window, Henry looked up from the plates he stared setting down. He walked over to the window as Suzie went to her room to get ready. He looked out the window and saw what the people were gawking at. Janyu.

"Oh...my.." He whispered staggering back. "Dad..." Rosalie walked out of his room all cheerful. She looked over at the grief-striken Henry, then out the window. "Dad," He whispered again.

"How do you that's your dad? Maybe it's someone else?" She suggested. Henry looked over to her. Sweat began dripping down his forehead.

"Hopefully." He told her, they both changed into their normal clothes with the exception of Rosalie leaving her hair down instead of a ponytail. Her hair flown behind her like a raven hunting it's prey as they rushed down the stairs. As they got to the bottom, Henry ran outside the door and saw that his eyes did not decieve him. It was Janyu. Rosalie came from behind. Her expression was more smug than sad.

"You were right. It is Janyu. Wondered what happened." She wondered. She put on her mask of despair and put her cold hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry." She said with fake saddness.

"Dad!" He cried, he rushed and pushed his was through the crowd.

"Whoa, sorry there kid. But you can't go in here." A police man said blocking his path and many others.

"But he's my dad!" Henry said ducking under the police. He ran up to the corspe and cried. He wouldn't believe that his own dad had died. "Dad." He said falling down on his knees.

"I'm with the dude who's mourning for his dad." Rosalie said gently. She walked up to him and bended down. Henry made a sudden spring to hug the cold body but Rosalie held him back. "Henry, if you ever want to find out who did this to your father, you shouldn't mess up the crime scene." She advised. Henry turned to her and started crying on her shoulder. Rosalie looked alittle disgusted. "There, there." She patted his back slightly. Rosalie softly pushed Henry off of her shoulder and walked him upstairs. News crew started reporting their news. Henry went and laid lifelessly on his bed as Rosalie sat on the edge.

"Another murder has happened. The victim this time is a man known as Janyu." Those words haunted the Wong family. Henry became depressed, his friends tried to cheer him up with other news but failed. Sadly, all they can do is mourn with him. The furneral came and went, Henry cried every single tears he could muster. Rosalie smirked as they started burning the dead body to grey and white ashes. She hid the smile from Henry though. She also cried, fake tears. Henry always came to her for encourgement that he never got. After 2 months, he sat on the couch looked at the furneral urn on the table. Rosalie sat next to him, she has became a permanent household member. She has comforted the family in their grief. She acted happy every single day, she was thrilled to wake up the next day. This became a mystery Kenta, Kazu, Rika, and Ryo decided to solve. They hung out with her alot, trying to get all the infomation out of her but they always ended up empty-handed or fruitless. Rosalie was a clever girl, sly and tricky too. She always found a way to make Henry act normal, even if it was for a few minutes. One day, Yamaki came to visit again.

"Another note was found, this one we had to take and clean up. The blood got in the way of the writing." He told her. She read the note aloud.

_Why is everyone so glum?_

_Everyone is so sad,_

_it makes me feel like_

_I'm doing something bad._

_As if tears would stop_

_my little spree,_

_You try to stop me, well..._

_I won't be stopped that easily._

Henry grabbed the note out of her hands, and stared at the spidery writing. "This time, isn't wasn't any proof that he was killed by a digimon. There was brutalilty or anything like that. Just a simple push would have done the trick. With Takato, it was the same except he was clawed on the neck. So, I'm sorry Henry. We'll try and find another lead." He said standing up, "I'll show myself out." He muttered walking towards the door. "Hypnos is turning into a detecive bussiness" He mumbled as he closed the door behind him. Rosalie giggled. Henry looked over to his angel.

"Rosalie," He spoke, She pretended to gasp. Henry hasn't spoken that much so when he mutters even a single word, it's surprising. "I'm gonna go back to the digital world and see if I can find anything there. Okay? And will you come with me?" He asked. Rosalie nodded. Of course when he asked the rest of the gang, they agreed.

"So, why are we going there again?" Kazu asked as he walked to the park with his pack.

"Easy, were gonna find the source of this evil murder and destory it, like we did with the D-reaper." Henry informed.

"But will it be that easy?" Rika asked. "Seeing the digimon and fighting with them might help but..."

"But nothing. It's better then sitting around doing nothing." Henry prompted.

"Well, are you sure that it's going to be there? Are you sure your strong enough?" Rosalie asked smugly.

"Anything is possible. We all told our parents, they know. They support us. We have faith." Henry said sliding down the pit. They entered the digital zone one by one. Rosalie was the last to enter.

"Anything's possible, you say. If only you can defeat it." She laughed softly.

* * *

Alittle short for this chapter. I had another writer's block, but why I keep typing is beyond me. 


	5. Reunited with Digimon

5th chapter! I never wrote this much for one story before! Yay!!

Discalimer: Read the past chapters...If you get it, Cookies for you!

* * *

Henry finally landed in the desert of the digital world. The others fell behind him, Rosalie came last. She began to worry, Henry and the other took no notice. Rika and Ryo were getting worried on their own. Kenta and Kazu were already trying to find their lost things from the fall. Henry looked towards the sky, looking for a sign. "Henry," Rosalie gently said, "What are you looking at?"

"We should go that way." He said ignoring her question. "The clouds are unnaturally dark." He informed the other.

"What if it's just a storm? And what do you mean by unnatural? This is the digital world, man!" Kazu laughed. He looked at the other, who were unamused, and stopped his laughter.

"I'm not sure we show go there. We can't if you want to." Rosalie told him._ And if your willing to throw away your lives._

"Were here to destory the tainted evil who killed our friends and my father, not to take a luxury cruise and play with our friends." Henry said bitterly. Rosalie smiled alittle, _It's nice to see little Henry so mad. He only doing this for his own reason, not others._

"Momentai, Henry!" A voice cried out. A white and green bunny jumped on his head. "Miss me, Henry?" He laughed.

"Terrimon!" He cried out happily. The darkness from his heart faded alittle. Rosalie smile disappeared.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo happily cried out to the devilous looking dragon.

"Renamon!" Rika said running to the Graceful fox.

"Marineangemon!" Kenta yelled hugging the little angel digimon.

"Guardromon!" Kazu also yelled. He ran and hugged the big metal digimon. Rosalie stood there looking at their precious digimon partners and bit her lip, the hatred grew in her heart.

"Hey, Henry. Did anything happen in the real world? Cause over here, Guilmon and Leomon disappeared." Terrimon asked. Henry looked away from Terrimon, afraid to show him the dispair he endured.

"They both died." Rosalie spoke unexpectedly.

"Whose she?" Cyberdramon asked, growling.

"My name is Rosalie Maou. Nice to meet all of you." She said quietly. Cyberdramon didn't cease his growling.

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo yelled out. His D-power glowed. So did all the others, Rosalie shielded her eyes from the glow. The glow soon died down.

"What was that all about?" Terrimon asked.

"We got back the power to digivolve." Renamon informed. Rosalie moved her hands from her face and looked around. Her hands had gloves one them, dark striped one. _No! Not now!_

"Hey, Rosey! Where'd you get the gloves from?" Kazu asked. Rosalie glared at him.

"None of your bussiness!" She yelled. Everyone looked at the suddenly fercious girl. She looked down at the ground bitterly. "Aren't we suppose to get going?!" She said. Everyone jumped from the sharpness of her tone. Henry nodded and went to the dark clouds, everyone else followed. Cyberdramon kept his distanced from the new girl.

"Cyberdramon," Ryo whispered, "what wrong?"

"That girl, she has a smell. A smell of digimon. A strong one, too." He told him. Ryo looked weary at Rosalie. Her nails have grown out and looked smiliar to claws.

"Keep an eye on her." Ryo commanded. Cyberdramon nodded. Rosalie turned her head slighty to look at Ryo, he didn't notice her glare. _Pretty boy's playing with fire, he's gonna get burned._

They finally reached a cave when suddenly the ground underneath them started to shake. "W-w-what's g-g-going on?!" Kenta yelled. Marineangemon grabbed on to Kenta as the ground began to crumble underneath Henry, Kazu, and Kenta. They fell into the black pit as the other looked on.  
"Great! We just got here and were already seprated!" Ryo yelled. He kicked a rock into the pit. Renamon perked her ears.

"Go on without us! We'll meet you there!" Henry yelled out before his voice faded into the darkness. Renamon started walking ahead.

"Shouldn't we find a way to get them out?" Rika said.

"You heard Henry, we should meet them there. It's the safest thing to do now." She informed Rika. Rika couldn't argue with that. Ryo and Cyberdramon started walking too. Rika followed behind them. Rosalie stood looking into the pit. _You interfeared. I thought you told me to do this. Not you._

Rosalie looked up and saw that the group was far ahead, she ran to catch up with them. Her speed increased, she grimaced ans slowed her pace to a human's pace. She finally caught up with them. She didn't breathe that hard and the claws were starting to grow darker. _Give me more time! I need more time!_

Her claws started retracting and the gloves started disappearing. Her demand was granted.

Cryberdramon growled and looked at Rosalie, Ryo also looked at her. He saw that her hands were back to normal. He kept his eyes on her until that sky turned dark. Rosalie stopped and looked at the sky.

"We need to rest for the night." Rosalie told them. Renamon nodded.

"It's not safe at night with all the wild digimon." Renamon said, she pointed to a cave not far from where they were standing. They walked there ask Rika looked at the digital earth. Ryo still had his vision set on Rosalie as Cryberdramon and Renamon focus on getting to the cave. When they finally got there, Renamon gathered some leaves and dried grass to make a place for Rika to sleep. Ryo and Cyberdramon sat againsted the wall for their slumber. Rosalie stood by the cave's entryway and looked at the sky. After a couple of hours, Rosalie heard them snoring slilently. She quietly walked out of the cave and walked far from earshot of the cave. Ryo awoke from a crunch of a leaf. He saw Rosalie leaving, he decided to follow her. Rosalie finally stopped in the middle of a deserted place in the desert and kneeled on the ground. She put her hands together and closed her eyes.

"_Dra desa ryc vehymmo lusa, vun dra esbahtehk tuus uv fryd oui cahd sa rana vun. Dra desa femm lusa cuuh, caht sa dra cdnahkdr du gaab so bufanc ihtan luhdnum dem' drah, Sycdan._" She whispered, she started to glow a dark arua around her. Ryo hid behind a large rock, and saw what she was doing.

"What is she saying?" Ryo wondered to himself.

"Oui ryt suna dryh ahuikr desa. Drec ec ouin mycd lryhla. Oui'ja dygah wot uv draen mejac pid drana yna cdemm suna. Dyga lyna uv ed un E'mm dyga syddanc ehdu so ufh ryhtc. Tu oui ihtancdyht, so lremt?" A dark voice replied. Ryo looked in amazement as a large dark figure surrounded by dark mist floated in front of her, his wings flapped the breeze the kissed her ebony hair. His claws trailed down her arm, she didn't flinch nor shudder. He raised his arms and began to chant. "pnehk drec lremt ran dnia vuns, du nakyeh ran cdnahkdr vun yhudran suhdr. Ran mycd lryhla du nataas rancamv, yht syga rancamv fundro!"

A black fog swirled around Rosalie, she floated into the fog and was enclosed in an orb. As it shattered to bits, her true form was revealed. Her ultimate form. There was too much darkness for Ryo to see anything clearly. As the darkness began to fade, and Rosalie was seen again in human form. Ryo decided that it was time to go back. He stepped on a the wrong thing and cracked a stone underneath his foot. The huge black figure looked toward the noise and raised his hand. Ryo began to choke, the air around him closing in on his throat. The choking feeling, his eyes burning, his lungs longing for another breath of sweet air. He finally fainted under the pressure. The dark figure laughed.

"You shouldn't tease him like that, Master." She told the dark figure.

"E ghuf, so lremt." He snickered. "Huf kad sujehk."

"Understood." She bowed her head. She went over to where Ryo had passed out and my one of his arms around her neck. She dragged him back to the cave and gently placed him next to Cyberdramon, taking full care not to wake him. She went back to the opposite side of the wall and leaned against it. _My mission is not yet complete, I need to complete it,...to satifiy Master. I need too. To get what's rightfuly mine, back._

* * *

I suppose your wondering what the weird code is saying? Yeah, bet you do. Well, too bad! If I tell you now, it's gonna ruin the plot. I'll tell you in later chapters but someone else is gonna die. Guess who? And about Master, Guess what or who he is. And what about Rosalie's true form. Guess what that is.

I love making things suspenseful. Aren't I evil?


	6. Enter Blackgatomon

6th chapter, whoopie.

Disclaimer: I have to repeat myself, I'll get my chainsaw.

* * *

Ryo awoke with a start finding himself lying next to Cyberdramon. He looked over to the still sleeping Rika and Renamon, he glanced at Rosalie and found her asleep. He grabbed the ground and pushed himself to his feet. His head was spinning, he was sweating, he felt the pain he endured in his dreams. Was it all a dream? He wiped the sweat off his forehead and drifted back to the earth. He looked at the sky, it hasn't changed lightened up yet. He thought it must have been night still, he drifted his tired mind of into slumber as Rosalie opened her eyes alittle. She saw his little panic act, she slilently snickered at it. Her bloody black eyes drifted upon Rika, his little princess. She smiled devilously, "I have my new victim." She whispered. The winds drifted the words through the air, it drifted back to the ears of the black, mysterious figure. As it sat upon it rocky throne, it snickered to itself. 

"Let's see how you do," it laughed.

"Ryo, wake up. It's morning. Time to get moving." A quiet voice awoke Ryo from his dreadful nightmare. He sat up really quickly, the sweat still on his face. Rika wiped some of it away. "Bad dream?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was about...Rosalie though. She...turned into something horrible. A digimon or a monster, I don't know but it felt like something was choking me." He muttered to catch his breath. Rika laughed softly.

"It was just a dream, she couldn't do that even if she wanted to." She informed him. "Now let's get moving, Henry must be half-way there now." Ryo didn't laugh, he knew what he saw..errr..dreamt.

"Let's get going before I gag." Rosalie said sacrcasticly. Renamon and Cyberdramon started walking with Rika, Ryo and Rosalie to Henry's orignal destination. Rosalie started to lag behind. Ryo and Rika didn't take notice, nor did Renamon. Cyberdramon notice something different when her scent disappeared. He stopped and turned around, he growled. Ryo cocked his head to see what his digimon saw, he saw nothing.

"Where's Rosalie?" Ryo asked. Rika looked around also, she was gone. Vanished, disappeared. Renamon also was shocked by her disappearence.

"Where ever she went, she must be close. She couldn't have ran that far," Rika thought aloud.

"Let's continue then." Renamon suggested, they were on they're way. Without Rosalie, Ryo seemed alittle more relax. _It won't last for long, pretty boy._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

"Ugh, where are we?" Kenta asked, standing up from the ruins of the ground. Kazu and Kenry stood up from their fell, they looked around and saw that they were in a tunnel of some sort. Terrimon looked up to the sky, it was pitch black.

"Looks like were not gonna get the way we came in." He said, getting on Henry's head. Marineangemon flew up to the hole but was shocked by a black electric field. Kenta caught him, Guardomon pointed towards the tunnel.

"Something is there." He said. A shuffled sound came from within the darkness, a black cat like digimon appeared. "She's Gatomon." Guardomon informed. "She a harmless little creature."

"For plain Gatomon, I'm not that. I am Blackgatomon." She said. Henry looked at the feline in shock.

"She sounds so familiar." He whispered.

"You fellows seem lost, care for some help if you don't mind any from a strange digimon?" She smirked with her fangs revealed. Kenta flinched but Kazu seemed dazed by her voice.

"Thank you," Henry said following the cat. Her fur was the same color as the clothes of somebody. Her voice was also distincted. Blackgatomon walked ahead leading the group into the unknown darkness. Her gloves on her hands looked like Rosalie, he noticed it before it mysteriously disappeared. "It can't be. She can't...nah, I must be imagining it." He laughed. Blackgatomon looked behind her.

"Something funny?" She asked politly.

"Nothing, it's just...nothing. Nevermind." Henry told her. She just shrugged and lead the group into a dead end.

"Stay here for tonight. It's not safe in here with all the digimon whose been starving for a while in search for food." She said mysteriously. Kenta and Kazu spread out their sleeping bags and started snoozing once their head made contact with the pillow. Marineangemon snuggled next to Kenta as Guardomon shut down next to the snoring Kazu. Terrimon fell alsleep next to the still awake Henry.

"You might as well get some sleep too." She told him quietly. Her voice reminded him of sliver chimes, something he has heard before.

"I'm fine," He replied. Blackgatomon ignored him and walked away from the campers. She disappeared into the darkness. Henry decided to follow the mysterious kitty. Blackgatomon ran, she ran until she came up to a clearing in the middle of the tunnel. She disappeared from his view confusing him into the darkness.

"Why have you followed me?" The slivery voice chimed.

"I was curious," He replied.

"Don't they always say that. Turn back now or you will surely perish." She warned. "Or at least one of your friends will. Have you ever trusted them alone? With dangerous, hungry digimon on the prowl? Waiting for one of them to make the wrong move and become their dinner?" She said. Henry hasn't thought of that. He was only foolish enough to follow her. He forgot all about his friends. Well, Kazu and Kenta at least. "Do you think you can make it back to your friends alive, or do you need help. Foolish human." She asked. Henry regreted saying this but he had too.

"I need help getting back." He admitted. He saw a flash of sharp fangs appear in the darkness.

"Foolish Human," She laughed. She appeared out of the darkness, her eyes glowed red. "Follow me then," she said. As she lead him back, the slience between them grew. Only the drips of water from the cave and pebbles dropping to the ground broke the slience. Henry reach his hand out to Blackgatomon, wanting to ask her a question but retreated. _Just think of what she can do to you. Her powers surpasses yours and your defenseless,_ He thought. He finally got back to camp, all tuckered out. She silently laughed at the way he looked. He sat against the wall, looking at Blackgatomon as she walked close to him. She dragged her paw against his soft cheek, she dragged it down to his neck. Henry started getting goosebumps but didn't stop her. He wanted to but he couldn't find the strength too. She felt how soft and fragile his heck felt and only a swift move could kill him. She smirked at leaned in, Henry started breathing heavily. Her lips finally reached his ear. "Your the one..." She whispered the words into his ear. She backed away as sweat dripped down the confused face he had. She smirked again," Get some sleep. You need to find your friends again." She said walking towards the fire. She curled up beside it falling into the deep slumber as Henry, as confused as he was, looked on. _What did she mean by, "Your the one.."?_ He thought. He wondered until his eyelids betrayed him, he slipped away from this world and into his own. Dreaming of something beyond his reach.

"Henry," A voice whispered. A hazy light appeared in the dark mist of his dream. It was dim but still bright enough to make him smile. The light was warm, he smiled as he reached towards the light. "Henry," The deep voice whispered again. "I will never forgive you." Henry opened his eyes, he stared at the light. It turned hazy red, "I will never forgive you." He stepped back from the light. "I will never forgive you."

"No!" He said. "No! It's not my fault!" He yelled.

"You could have prevented my death. If you only you knew that it was..."

"Who?! Tell me!" He yelled.

"It was..." The gruff voice began, an image of his father appeared before his eyes. Tears streaming down his face, he was so happy to see him again, but that wasn't him. The image began to twist, it began to turn and shape into something else. A dark shadow started to cover up the light. Before he knew it, Henry was standing in darkness again. He woke up sweaty and breathing heavily. He quickly looked around him to get back his bearings. Smoke rised from where the fire once danced, Kenta and Kazu snored as Terrimon leaned against Henry.

"Momentai." He whispered. Henry smiled. Blackgatomon stirred, one of her red eyes opened. She stretched and yawned, her eyes fell upon the two sleeping kids as she walked over to them.

"Get up you lazy humans. It's morning and you need to get back to your other friends." She said kicking them gently. Kenta sat up all groggy as Kazu sat up an stretched then fell back to sleep. "WAKE UP!!!" She yelled. Kenta and kazu both jumped at her tone. Terrimon jumped and clung to Henry. He laughed at the look on his face and the others too. "Now hurry up! I don't wanna waste another minute, I have other things to do, you know." She growled. Kenta and Kazu started to pack up while Terrimon helped, Henry picked Blackgatomon up. "Put me down!" she hissed.

"Not until you answer my question." He agrued. She hissed again and scratched his arm. It stung him as he dropped her, Kenta and Kazu stopped what they were doing and stared at the black cat. Terrimon rushed over to Henry and see to the wound. Luckily for Henry, it was just a scratch, no bleeding. Henry looked at the dark kitty with a smile.

"Either Henry's gone crazy or my eyes are stil blurry but I think he's smiling after he got scratched." Kazu said.

"It's the first one or my eyes are the same as yours." Kenta said, rubbing his eyes. Henry laughed and tossed some pebbles at the guys. The laughed and threw some back, Blackgatomon sighed.

"Will you guys hurry up?!" She yelled. "Times a wasting!"

"Fine, then let's go." Henry laughed. Blackgatomon sighed as she began to lead them out of the tunnels. Light appeared at the end of the enterway, Kenta and Kazu ran ahead.

"Ahhhh, Fresh air never smelled so wonderful!" Kazu said stretching his limbs. Kenta took a deep breath, Henry and Terrimon laughed. Terrimon stopped laughing and looked at Henry, he looked around.

"What's wrong Terrimon?" Henry asked.

"Blackgatomon's gone." He replied.

* * *

Yeah, This seems alittle short. well, to me at least. I apolgize for any mis-spelled words. :P This is hard when your typing with Wordpad. P 


	7. Nightmares or Memories?

7th chapter. This is the longest story I've ever worked on. So you people are very special reading this. You will feel speical! You will feel speical! Again, no spellcheck. :P

Disclaimer: Read the past chapters and I will let you live.

* * *

"We're here" Renamon informed as she stopped. The dark hung above heavily as if they were about to fall out of the sky. Ryo and Cyberdramon kept their eyes open for their mysterious friend. Rika walked around scanning the terrain for anything useful.

"Hey! You guys!" An annoying voice rang out.

"Ugh, Kazu." Rika groaned. She turned to see Henry and Kenta running towards them, Kazu was riding on Guardomon's shoulder. Rosalie was no where to be seen. Ryo looked at the arriving group.

"Uh, hey guys. Have you seen Rosalie? She disappeared when we were heading towards here." He asked.

"Nope, we haven't seen her since the whole falling and ground breaking thingy." Kenta said.

"Rosalie go Bye-bye." Marineangemon said playfully. He giggled flying around in circles around Kenta's head while Henry thought of something.

"We found a digimon that help us out of the tunnels, her name was blackgatomon. She had an odd ...I can't describe it but it felt like Rosalie was near there." Henry wondered.

"But we were miles away from you, even if she 'could' change into a digimon then how would she get there so fast?" Kazu aruged.

"Maybe theirs two of them." Kenta suggested.

"Two of who?" A female voice chimed. They all turned around to see Rosalie standing in the middle of the scarred wasteland. Her eyes dimly showed red, she walked towards them. "You mind telling me why you left me all the way back there, Ryo?" She asked accusingly.

"Where were you? Cyberdramon here said you just disppeared." He countered.

"I fell in a ditch and hurt my leg." Rosalie said showing her injured leg.

"How'd you get here then?" He asked smugly. He thought she couldn't answer this one.

"Easy, I walked." Rosalie smirked. "It's a good thing I have found the pleasure of pain." She laughed under her breath as she walked to Rika, "Try to find a smarter guy next time." She laughed as she walked to Henry. _If there is a next time for you._

"Now let's get moving!" Terrimon yelled. "I feel something strange coming from that direction! Now let's hurry before I lose it!"

"Your mind or the strange thing?" Rosalie teased.

"Very funny." She laughed as Terrimon pouted. They all ran for the dark horizon, when they finally got there, everything was lost in a dark fog.

"Where are we?" Rika asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Your worst nightmare." A dark voice rang out. The darkness grew intense as it swallowed the innocent kids.

"Rika!"

"Henry!"

"Ryo!"

"Marineangemon! Kazu!"

"Terrimon!"

"Renamon!"

The kids called out for each other until they were slienced. Everyone was now seprated, alone...defenceless...

_A perfect time to carry out my plan..._

They were lost in the black fog, with no where to go.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can anyone hear me?!" Henry's voice ring out from the darkness, slience was his reply. He ran aimlessly throught the black fog, trying to find Terrimon, Rosalie, Ryo, anyone! "Hello! Can anyone hear me?!" He called out again.

"Look what've you done!" A voice cried out. He turned around to face what he thought he had forgotten. His eyes grew blank as he saw the accident he caused.

"My little boy. You! Look what you've done! he didn't anything to you and you attacked him!" A woman cried holding her child in her arms. An image of a child stood looking at the mother and her child. Tears started to stream down his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too." He studdered. Henry stood frozen in place, he couldn't move. Tears streamed down his face also. "I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." the kid kept apologizing but the mother cried louder. She carried her child and ran into the building as the kid just stood there, he fell to his knees. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry..." He said again. He cried harder. Henry took a step forward, as if in a trance. He looked down at the kid, the vision of him when he was young. The memory he tried so hard to forget, the time he accidently hurt a neighborhood kid. "I promise, never to fight again." the young verison of himself muttered.

"I promised." He whispered.

"I promised!" The young copy yelled. He lifted his head up and glared at his older counterpart. "I promised and you broke that promised. How do you feel now that you found out that aren't the perfect little boy you always thought you were?" He laughed deeply.

"It's not my fault, I had no choice!" He yelled. Tears streamed faster. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault."

"It is your fault. You pathetic boy." The child laughed, he started to morph into something else. A dark shadow stood in the place of his former self. "It's too late for apologies now." He laughed. "It's too late."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Cyberdramon! Rika! Renamon! Anybody!" Ryo called out.

"Ryo!" A voice replied.

"Hello?" He asked,

"Ryo Akiyama! Get off of those video games now!" The scene of his room appears, the younger verison of him is seen playing video games on the floor. The door opens up as he turns his head to see his mother in the doorway. "Ryo, how many time do I have to tell you? No more video games. You'll give yourself nightmares."

"Mom, I'm not gonna get nightmares from a bunch of graphics." He argued. His mother sighed.

"There no reasoning with that boy." she muttered turning away from her son. Time speeds up as Ryo walked around what use to be his room. Young Ryo was sleeping in bed when suddenly his father bust through the door.

"Ryo!" He yelled. Both the Ryos jumped from his tone. "Your mother..." He began.

"What's wrong dad?" He staggered out of bed. Older Ryo's eyes grew blank as his skin grew pale.

"Your mother is gone." He said.

"Of course she is, she went to get milk." Little Ryo rubbed his eyes, his father went to him and hugged him with all the emotions that tell him otherwise.

"She...passes away. A car rammed hers and she died on impact." His father hugged him tighter, Ryo couldn't believe his ears, on the day that his mother and him argue, she passes away. _I never told her I loved her, She hates me now...she hates me._

The father fades away into dust as mini-Ryo faces big Ryo.

"She hates you now. She never heard your words, and now...she never will. Your a disgrace, causing your mother such grief. Was it an accident? Or was it that she couldn't take anymore grief that she rammed into the other car? What if..." Mini-Ryo asked. Ryo froze with fear and pain. Little Ryo began to shape-shift into that dark shadow that has almost took his life before. "She will never hear your words, why don't you join her and tell her yourself?" The dark figure boomed. Ryo didn't move, his feet felt like lead. "Why don't you? It would be better for you...and for me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Help! Anyone! Help me!" Rika yelled. She ran around in a frantic state, panic and fear overcame her. She was alone and cold, "Help me!!!"

"Rika," A soft voice called to her. Rika turned around, trying to find that voice.

"Who's there?" She asked timidly.

"Rika, I'm gonna be going away for awhile. Okay? I'll be back." A man said closing the doorway.

"Papa!" Rika yelled out. Little Rika ran for the door as it closed.

"Papa! Come back! Don't leave, I'll miss you!" She cried. Rika stepped back from her horrid memory.

"Papa," the older verison whispered. Everything faded from view so quickly, so fast.

"Papa's gone because you didn't say anything sooner. He gone and will never come back. He's gone! You understand?!" The past yelled at the present. Rika looked with fear as little Rika told her off. "He's gone!" The words finally made sense in her head. She fell to her knees as the past Rika started to melt away to the dark shadows from before.  
"Join him, Rika. Join him...he'll be happy. And so will you."

* * *

Okay, the part 1 about the nightmares and dreadful memories. Yes, they are experiencing this all at the same moment. And this could be a bad dream or just a bad memory, but do you see anything in common with what the shadow wants? That's the only thing I'll give you. Part 2 will be next:P 


	8. Nightmares or Memories 2

Part 2 of Nightmares or Memories...Whoopdie doo.

Disclaimer: Death will come for your souls...

* * *

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Rosalie asked. As her eyes were adjusting to the darkness, a darker figure appeared.

"You've gone soft." It said, accusing her of something.

"I have not, I'm just trying to get them to lower their guard." Rosalie lied. She stepped back, her heart started to beat faster, sweat ran down her face. The one thing she feared the most was standing right in front of her. "I apolgize for making you feel that way...Master." She stammered. She gulped as the dark figure stepped closer to her, the fog blew off the figure as it revealed it's true form.

"Really, Rosey. You know I know you better than that." He laughed, taking his long claw and sliding it down her face. She looked away, scared. He laughed again, "Your fear never ceases to humor me."

"I'm sorry, just leave me alone. I'm not doing this of my own free will." She told him. He looked hurt by her tone, "I'm sorry. Please, just leave me alone. Please, Devimon." She said. He slapped her across the face making her fall to the ground. Tears appeared in her eyes, she didn't look up to the digimon of darkness.

"How many times have I told you never to call me that? You never learn, do you?" He said, pretending to be sympathizing. She cried softly. "Now your crying, your were always like this when I found you. Always crying at useless things. Do you want to be alone again?"

"No!" She yelled. He slashed at her and wounded her right leg, she grabbed at her leg in pain with one hand, the other wiping away the tears.

"That sounded like an order, I order you around here. Understand?" Rosalie cried harder, "Now better get the job done. Or else..." Devimon threatened disppearing as quickly as he appeared. Rosalie grabbed her leg and cried harder, in fear and in pain.

"I hate you," She whispered.

"All the more better to make you suffer." the devilious voice replied. She staggered to stand up as the blood ran down her leg, she ignored the pain while trying to find the others. The fog began to lift as she heard the others and their voices.

"Kazu, I'm scared." Kenta's whiny voice said as he fell to the ground.

"Dude, your not the only one." He replied.

"Stop...your...whining." She said, one word at a time.

"Rosey! Man, are we glad to...What happened to your leg?" Kazu yelled. He rushed over to her to help her walk.

"I was attacked. Okay? Now, just help me stop the bleeding." She told them, Kazu got some bandages from his bag as Kenta help him wrap the thing around Rosalie's leg. The others began to emerge from the black fog as well, looking pale and scared. "Are you guys okay? You looked like you've seen a ghost." She asked.

"Ghost..." Rika murmered. Rosalie looked in their eyes, it was blank. _Oh no, Master..._

"Nightmare..." Ryo muttered.

"Memory..." Henry whispered. Rosalie staggered over to Henry. She grabbed his shoulder to steady herself and looked in his eyes.

"Henry, Wake up. It's over now. Come on..." She shook him gently, the light began to return to his eyes. "That's the way Henry, be your joyious, happy, annoying self." She tried to smile but she couldn't, she was still alittle shaky. "Uhhhh, Where are the digimon?"

"Oh, we don't know. They disappeared when the whole black fog, people screaming thingy happened." Kazu told her. Rosalie thought for awhile,

"I think I know where they might be held, I mean, If they were captured or something like that." Kenta and Kazu looked at her accusingly, "What?" She shook off their glares and stumbled over to Ryo and shook him. "Ryo, Cyberdramon's gone."

"Cyberdramon!" Ryo gasped, he snapped out of his trance quickly and looked around. "Where is he?"

"We don't know." Rosalie told him.

"But you just said.." Kenta started,

"We don't know!" She pressed. "Renamon is gone too." She said out-loud. Rika still didn't break out of her trace.

"Papa, prevented, misery..." She said quietly, She started repeating it over and over again until Ryo went over to her.

"Rika, snap of this." Ryo pleaded. Rika just stared at him with blank eyes. Ryo looked worried about her. "Come on, Pumpkin."

Rosalie went over and gave Rika a loud smack acrossed the face, she fell to the ground with a thud. Rosalie then withdrew her hand from the pain.

"What was that for?!" Ryo yelled. He helped Rika up to her feet, hoping that little outbreak knock her back to her senses. Unfortunatly, she had been knocked out comepletly. "Great," he groaned. He lifted her into his arms as Henry went over to Rosalie.

"Why'd you hit Rika for?" Henry asked.

"Let's just say pain is the best medication for some illinesses." She said, wincing at the damage in her hand. Henry smiled and looked at her hand, it was just a small srcatch. Rosalie quickly withdrew her hand from his view as she left him in a confused state. "Let's get going..." She quickly said walking away from the group. She fell over from her injured leg. Kenta and Kazu rushed over to help her, she shook them off and staggered forward instead. Kenta and Kazu looked at each other all weirded out but still continued after her. The rest began to follow. On the way, Rosalie found a stick and used it as a cane. Ryo, Kenta, and Kazu took turns carrying Rika as Henry led the way. It turned dark pretty quickly, and they found a shelter just as fast. A cave with a fire, as if someone were waiting for them.

"This is strange..." Ryo wondered. "It's a trap..."

"Well, if it is then why would it be this obvious?" Kenta asked.

"Just hurry up and get in! This girl is heavier than she looks!" Kazu grunted. He just rushed inside and gently put Rika on the ground. He tried to get his breath back as Rosalie laughed at the way he looked. The rest of the gang walked inside, only Rosalie stayed outside.

"I'm not sure we should be here. If someone was here, what if they come back. What if this is a trap? What if..." Henry cut her off.

"Relax, I'm sure if that someone comes back, we'll explain out situtation to them. I'm sure they'll understand." He prompted.

"What if it's a trap? I'm worried about your...I mean, all of your guys' well being." Rosalie said, correcting herself quickly. She turned away from the group. _Crap, master is right. I am getting soft. This is not...possible._

"Uh, Rosalie?" Henry asked with a slight dazed look.

"I'm...just gonna go for a walk." She said wobbling away from the cave. Once she was far away from the group's view, she collosped. She began to change, her black clothes became a part of her. Her hands started shaping themselves into paws, her nails growing longer and sharper. Her body started to shrink, a tail began to form. Her ears stretched and morphed into cat-like ears. Her transformation finally ended, only the injury and the bandage on her leg remained the same. She opened her red eyes and looked around. Her face, her body, her mind was gone. All was there now is just a cat, with evil expectations.

"Heh, this looks like a puuurrr-fect night for some prowling..." She laughed in her peite voice. She disappeared into the darkness, with her white fangs flashing in the night.

* * *

This chapter's alittle short, mostly because I'm post-poning this story for awhile and working on another. Why? Cause...the writer's block for this story is killing me and I missed like...3 quotas. Sorry! 


	9. guardian angel

Yes! Summer is finally here! No more school! Awesome! Which means I'm gonna have to fill more quotas. hoo boy.

Disclaimer: Just read the past chapters will ya?

* * *

"Hey! I'm gonna go outside and get some fresh air, okay?" Kazu told the group as they sat around the fire. Rika was still out cold, Ryo never took his eyes off of her, Kenta was trying to go to sleep as Henry stared into the depths of the fire. He stared at the starry sky as he wandered farther and farther away from camp. He stopped and looked at the floating digital earth suspensed in the sky, "When will we be back, I wonder?" Some pebbles fell from a stone, he turned his head and saw a black feline in the shadows. "Hey, are you the digimon that hel-" It launched itself from the darkness extracting her claws slicing Kazu the middle. He screamed out in agony as the two halves fell to he ground forming a bloody puddle. The murderer stood over the bloody pulp as the light started to fade from his eyes. "Buh-bye now." She laughed. The sliver voice gave herself away.

"Rosalie?" Kazu gasped breathing his last breath before he passed on.

"The last name you'll hear" She snickered.

Meanwhile, the scream broke the silence from the cave as the group awoke from their slumber and stared to the entryway. "What happened?" Rika said rubbing her head. "Feels like I just got hit by a train." She said trying to stand up, "And where's Kazu?"

"Kazu's not back?" Kenta asked in shock.

"He said he's gonna go for a walk but this was way too long." Henry said, "Come on! Let's go!" He said. They ran to where they thought the scream came from and saw the gruesome site.

"Oh my..." Rika breathe. Her eyes widen in fear and disgust.

"That's Kenta alright." Ryo said walking up to the corpse. He grabbed his visor and handed it over to Henry. He stared at the remain of his friend as turned away.

"Kazu..." Kenta whimpered.

"That murderer got away with another kill." he said.

"What can I say?" The silvery voice rang out, everyone turned and saw a black cat sitting on top of the boulder, "The mouse was just asking for it."

"Did you kill him?!" Henry yelled out angryily.

"Your as smart as you look." She teased. This only made him angrier.

"Just you wait, when I have my digimon.." Henry started, She raised up her paw and silenced him.

"By now, my master would have had your digimon for dinner. I wonder what Cyberdramon soup taste like?" She smirked. Ryo blew his fused. He almost jumped and attacked this cat if Rika hadn't held him back.

"Ryo! She's just bluffing." Rika struggled to say.

"Can you prove it?" She asked. Rika said nothing, "Thought so," She said pouncing for her target. "Reow!" She hissed as a pink light hit her, she jumped back and skidded arounded the ground.

"Leave these children alone, you already took 4 lives, why take another?" A soft female voice rang out.

"4?" Henry asked. "Your the one who crossed over? Your the one who killed Jeri, Takato, and my dad!" He yelled. The others stared at the little cat.

"So what if I did?" She snickered.

"Leave these children be!" The female voice rang out again.

"Make me, Blondie!" She yelled.

"Heaven's Charm!" The pink light said, she sent a pink cross bead heading straight for the little feline. She cartwheeled away, the beam hitting her tail. She hissed again then darted for the safety of the shadows. The children was bathed in the pink, warm light as an angel revealed herself. "You children are safe now, Blackgatomon won't hurt you anymore." She told them.

"A blackgatomon helped us from the cave when we were separated. Is she the same one?" Kenta asked.

"Unfortunatly, yes. She only did that to observe your weaknesses. She got to your friend before I was able to come, I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, she's the one that needs to be..." Henry said, fighting back tears.

"She is just an innocent soul who was corupted by the evil of this land. Devimon." She said.

"She's innocent? She killed 4 people!" Ryo argued.

"Because Devimon told her to. He wanted you out of the way to take over the digital world. He wants his perfect world where darkness and evil roams the land." She said. "My name is angewomon, just to let you know. Here," She handing Henry something. He looked at his hand and found a white feather charm. "Use that charm anytime your in trouble, I'll come and help. Okay?" She smiled before fading away. Henry put the charm around his neck as the group started heading back to the cave to get the rest they so desparetly need.

Miles away, Rosalie had returned back into the human form she use to be and looked at the sky. Tears filled her eyes and it ran down her face. "Why won't you let me be?!" She yelled. "Why?! I don't want to do this anymore! I don't want to hurt anyone!" She said falling to her knees. "You can say I've gone soft, but I say I've earn a heart." She said.

"You want out now?" The darkness surrounded her, "You want to go home, back to the way things were?"

"I don't care. I don't even remember anything anyway." She said, sitting down.

"You may escape me but I will find you. You may turn good but your mind won't. You might forget about all this...but I won't. I will haunt your memories, until you come crawling back." He spoke.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. The darkness vanished as the wind began to blow. She started to cry again. The tears falling like raindrops. "I just want to be alone." She buried her face in her arms and cried.

"You may forget, but I won't" The words faded into the rising sun as the light faded away the darkness.

* * *

I apologize for any mis-spelled words or grammer mistakes. 


	10. New Digimon

Don't be mad, At least I updated..

* * *

Roaslie walked acrossed the dessert as the sun was rising to it's place in the sky. "Any place but here." She muttered. From afar, Ryo saw a black dot moving and instantly assume it was the digimons.

"Guys, I see something." Ryo said. Kenta squinted his eyes but saw nothing. Henry walked up trying to see, he barley saw it as he called for the guys to follow him. Rika stumbled from behind.

"Slow down," She breathed. They finally got close enough to make out what that dot was, and saw Rosalie staggering about the rocks and dirt. Kenta ran up to her, but started slowing down when she didn't see him.

"Rosey! Rosey!" He cried. Rosalie still didn't turn her head. "Rosalie.." He said as he stepped in front of her. She stopped and stared at him with her black dilated eyes. "Rosalie?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

"Must search for meaning, must search for light, must search." She muttered under her breath. She staggered to the side and avoided Henry. The others caught up with her, Henry stopped right in front of her. She turned to look at him and the first thing she saw was the pendent. Her eyes narrowed as she hissed. "Stay away from me." She snarled. She ran away from the approaching group but stopped when she thought she was far enough. Her shadow on the ground began growing bigger as red eyes began to appear. Ryo and Rika ran up to her but stopped as the shadow whipped the ground in front of them. She kneeled down to the ground as the darkness began to swallow her, and from it's shadow rose Devimon. He laughed his dark laugh as the kids drew nearer.

"Foolish humans, you seiously want to save this patheic girl?" He asked in his dark voice.

"She's our friend, of course we do!" Kenta yelled.

"She's not even human, why do you risk your life for such a feeble person?" He asked.

"What...do you mean she's not human?" Henry asked as he got closerer.

"Put what you know and her together and you've got your answer." He said. He raised his hand as the shadows began to lift, rising from the darkness was ladydevimon. She floated above the ground with her feet barley touching the ground, her eyes filled with saddness. She no longer had control of herself, Devimon is now the puppeteer as she is the puppet. "She the perfect person to test this experiment on. Now she has became perfect."

"Perfection is a myth created by those who lived life with such comfort." Rosalie thought, "and he has."

"I knew it!" Ryo yelled. "I had a bad feeling about her from the start!" Henry just stared at her with eyes of dispair as Devimon called Rosey to come forth. What was left of her slowly faded away as a vicious digimon took her place. Rosey was now in a dark place, unreachable. The pendent around Henry's neck began to glow as light began to shine from the clouds.

"What...What is this power?!" Devimon hissed as the light burned him.

"Let these children go, you demon." The angelic voice commanded.

"Heh, I don't think your in any way in charge of making the decisions here." He said, pointing to the clouds. Rosey's use to be form rushed forward and attacked the angel desending from the heavens. She slashed at her with such viciousness that even the angel was surprise.With angewomon, angemon followed her blocking her attacker with his staff. She attacked again as angemon tried to fight back. Her eyes were blood red and nothing seems to be working, every time her attack was blocked, she just comes back with another attack that seems stronger than the last. The children watched with eyes in disbelief. Henry's pendent began glowing.

"This wasn't how it was suppose to be," Rosalie whispered, she hugged her legs sitting in the black room that was now her mind. She turned her head and saw a window of her friends and her body fighting the angels as Devimon watched the fight with such ammusement. Her tears fell from her eyes, following the curve of her face. It fell to the floor, she started doubting everything Devimon taught her. "I just don't belong here. But at least for now, I need to help save their world." She said, clenching her hand into a fist. She punched the ground, a crack appeared. The floor shattered as light flooded the room. She fell into the light disappearing.

Henry's pendent started shaking as angewomon started chanting something. The human form of Rosalie appeared glowing in light.

Everyone's eyes gazed at her as she flew over to Devimon. "This has got to end, you have no more control over me."

"Yes I do, I created you. You will do what I tell you!" He commanded flinching at the light.

"No more." She pressed. Devimon laughed at her request.

"Do you really think that you can stop me?" He laughed darkly. Rosey eyes held determination as she turn to the angels. She disappeared and tranformed into a orb of light as she went to Angewomon. She fused with her as she started to digi-vovled. Where Angewomon use to be was the new digimon...Magnadramon. She flew over to the demon as the gitterly sparkles followed falling to the ground like little stars. The children watched in amazement that an evil little girl who cause everyone grief and depression could cause such a wonderful digimon to appear. Devimon's face was now in pain as the light grew brighter.

"IT's time to end this." Magnadramon said as she flew forward to strike.

**

* * *

**

Muhahahaha! Cliffhanger.


	11. Final resting

AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!!! (Months) I'm WRITING AGAIN!!! w!!!!!

* * *

Mangadramon rushed up and hit Devimon as the kids watched in wonder. Henry was the one who was amazed the most; he had just begun to lost faith in Rosalie when she completely changed his point of view. She tried to kill them off and now she's fighting to save them. It's so strange to him but he doesn't care, as long as he got to see his girl again. She hit him with a glowing beam as Devimon hissed and shot her with a darkness blast. "Devimon, this is futile. Just stop fighting as leave them alone! They haven't done anything to you!" Mangadramon yelled.

"As long as they live, we cannot reign supreme!" He yelled.

"I don't care about that anymore." She said, her eyes closing in pain. Devimon hissed. He suddenly then smirked and turned to the glowing digimon.

"But can you destroy me?" He asked. Mangadramon stopped in her tracks. "Can you destroy the only person who cared for you and raised you like a daughter?" Henry knew that this tactic was getting to her.

"Don't listen to him!" He yelled. "He's lying! He never cared for you! He only raised you to use you!" Henry cried out, the pendant growing brighter on his neck. Devimon hissed at him and tossed a dark beam at him; the pendant deflected the attack back at him and damaged him as some of his data was flowing away.

"Don't you see Devimon? Light is what making you weaker and weaker. Light is the thing that will destroy you." She said. "Be gone, the light shall cleanse the mis-led souls and guide them back to their rightful place." Both Angewoman and Rosalie said. With the final light beam, it blinded all the children's eyes as a scream from Devimon's mouth slowly faded away. As the light died down, all that was left of him was a bunch of floating data. Soon, Rosalie floated down slowly toward the ground as Henry caught her in his arms. She was knocked out. Angewoman floated up above the children.

"She really tried hard to save you kids; she used up all her energy too. I don't think she'll be able to last much longer." As soon as angewoman said that, Rosalie's data started releasing from her body. Henry clenched at her arm.

"No." He cried. He knelt his head over her slowly fading body. The amulet started glowing around his neck as it and her started fading away for good. Soon, nothing was left except her necklace.  
_Goodbye Henry. I'll miss you….._

Henry's head shot up as he heard her sweet voice. "I'm sorry." Henry whispered. A portal soon opened up.

"Kids, you better be getting home now. Her last wish is to hope to have your forgiveness and wish you have a safe trip home." Angewoman said. They all one by one bid their digimon good-bye and soon left the digiworld for the 2nd time. Henry was the last to leave, gaining all the memories of Rosalie back with him. "She's okay, Henry." Angewoman said. "She's going to watch over you." Henry shook his head.

"That's what I wish will happen, but it's only wishes." He said.

"Sometimes wishes shall come true." Angewoman said playfully before the portal closed. Henry stood in the park of where'd they last said their good-byes and headed home.

_You may not believe that what she said was true,  
but it was and I'll watch over you.  
I'll protect you like the last thing I did,  
for I knew the kinds of feelings you hid.  
The truth is the painful but I know that it's true.  
Henry, I will always and forever love you……  
_

* * *

So cheesy the ending……..


End file.
